


Divine

by i_heart_danchou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_heart_danchou/pseuds/i_heart_danchou
Summary: So this is for the extremely lovely @lostcauses-noregrets, who asked for a fic that was post ACWNR/pre canon, and also one which focused on the Ackerbond.  I never really thought about what the Ackerbond would feel like before, but I put myself in Levi’s shoes and imagined Erwin.  I think the Ackerbond is a feeling in one’s chest when they’re with their bonded.  A feeling bordering on painful, like love and adoration and hope all blended together.  A feeling of completeness, protectiveness, an instinctive drive to make that person happy.  Not a compulsion, but a gentle, good feeling.I hope it comes across in this fic!





	Divine

In a moment of clarity like he had never experienced before, Levi knew with total certainty that he wanted to stand beside Erwin Smith for the rest of his life.  The sun sparkling behind Erwin’s stupid gorgeous hair, his eyes bright and full of purpose, his hand still bleeding as he reached out towards Levi…   
  
Fuck.    
  
Something changed in him that day, and he wasn’t quite sure he knew how to explain it.  Erwin’s voice had cracked something open in his heart, and he felt different now than he ever had before.  Lighter, maybe.  More certain.  
  
Levi had known a lot of shitty men in his life, and he certainly didn’t trust easily.  It wasn’t that he trusted Erwin yet either, exactly… that would take time.  It was more that he got a good feeling from him, was intrigued and enthralled by him, and just… wanted to be with him.    
  
He remained largely silent on the muddy ride back to civilization.  He kept his eyes on Erwin’s back, watching the wings of freedom billow out around his broad shoulders.  His gaze kept drifting to the man’s right hand, a twitch of remorse curling at his heart as he saw the steady trickle of blood that was still lazing down his wrist.    
  
In the next few days and weeks he found himself following Erwin probably more than he intended to.  Shadis wasn’t impressed, and the vast majority of the SC still didn’t trust him one little bit.   
  
Levi didn’t blame them, but he found it interesting that Erwin didn’t seem to mind.  Hell, it was almost like he’d been expecting the murder attempt.    
  
  


**

It was a rainy night; the weather had been far too miserable to allow anything productive to happen outdoors, and Erwin was busy in his office compiling the data from the last few expeditions.   Levi was making himself busy cleaning Erwin’s windows, peering at the man from the corner of his eye and trying to figure him out.

Erwin wasn’t like other men.  Erwin didn’t try to control him, didn’t question or berate him, didn’t try to suck up to him even.  Erwin just was.  He carried himself with beautiful poise and posture which Levi found enticing— he was charismatic and intelligent, he was so stupid attractive that it made Levi want to throw up.  It had mystified Levi, actually, that Erwin hadn’t wanted to talk about what had transpired in the mud on their first mission.  Not wanted to parse Levi’s feelings at losing his friends, not wanted to talk about the attempt on his life.  

“Erwin.”  Levi eventually broke the silence, and it continued to please him that the squad leader never looked angry or annoyed when he spoke.  “You know none of the other SC members want me anywhere near you?  I tried to kill you, Erwin.  Who’s to say I won’t do it again?”

Erwin looked at Levi and a small smile played on his lips.  “I don’t think you will.”  He put his paper down and seemed to consider Levi for a moment.  The man looked positively enthralled, and it made Levi’s heart speed up.  Fuck, this was pathetic— he wasn’t a damn kid anymore, he wasn’t supposed to get fucking infatuated but…

“I’ve been thinking, Levi.”  Erwin said, standing up to make them both a bit of tea.  “I’ve had a few reports of you getting into disagreements with some of the other cadets.”

Levi bristled.  “They’re all fucking disgusting.”  They didn’t clean up after themselves, they didn’t treat him with any damn respect he—

“It’s alright.”  Erwin said pleasantly, maybe he could see the storm brewing in Levi’s eyes.  “I prefer to be alone as well.  You’re welcome to use my office if you wish.  The couch is comfortable, it has a private lavatory, I’m not here all the time.”  

Levi looked incredulous.  “Why?”

“Because I value you.  Because I believe that you offer something irreplaceable to humanity’s fight.  Because I’m intrigued by you, and because I want you to be comfortable and well rested.”

Levi narrowed his eyes.  “People will talk.”

Erwin chuckled.  “Let them talk.”  He made his way to his closet and pulled out a blanket and some pillows.  “They’re wrong about us, and they’re wrong about you.  You and I are going to alter the future of humanity, Levi.  Give it time, they’ll see.”  Erwin’s eyes were sparkling, and Levi’s heart was thumping away in his chest with an excitement that was bordering on unpleasant.  

Fuck, what a man.

**

It took another two expeditions before Erwin was proven right.  Levi was an exceptional soldier; his skills fighting titans were second to none, and the majority of the SC was delighted to have him at their side.  He was strong and capable, he got things done, he saved lives.   Levi was still abrasive, disobedient, and difficult, but he commanded respect wherever he went.  

Shadis however, still struggled to accept him.  At the best of times, Keith was an unsteady hand at the helm of the SC, and it didn’t help that even now Erwin was more popular and respected amongst his recruits.  Having fucking underground Levi come out of nowhere, not listen to anyone but fucking Smith— it was infuriating, and it showed.  

Levi didn’t obey Shadis, he didn’t respond well to shouting and commands.  He listened to Erwin of course, because Erwin was smart and thoughtful, because Erwin didn’t order him around, because Erwin respected him and treated him like an equal.  

Levi had never known a leader like Erwin before, and it further cemented his loyalty and admiration.  

Keith probably worried about how it would look to the other cadets if an underground upstart didn’t obey him, favoring (like most of the cadets did) Erwin Smith and his radical ideas.  So he drew up the plans for the next mission, and intentionally kept Levi and Erwin apart.  They brought out the best in each other, they trusted each other implicitly, which wasn’t really what Shadis wanted to deal with.  

The expedition was a disaster, and Levi couldn’t even look at Shadis as they slouched back to Wall Maria.  His eyes stayed with Erwin, who was pale and gritting his teeth.  There was dried blood caked around his eye, and he was keeping his left arm close to his chest.  

Something was up, Erwin was tense in his shoulders, he didn’t look right.  Levi followed Erwin up to his office and glared at him, silver eyes sparkling with anger.  “You’re hurt.”  He observed.  “How bad is it?”

Erwin gingerly removed his jacket, and Levi’s eyes widened at how swollen and painful his wrist looked as it poked out of his shirt.  

“Take it off.”  Levi ordered.  “Let me see.”  

Erwin smiled despite himself, stripping down to his undershirt for Levi without protest.  He’d sprained his wrist badly, but fortunately it didn’t appear broken.  He didn’t complain when Levi roughly grabbed his arm to examine it, nor when Levi started cleaning out his forehead wound with some extremely stingy and unpleasant liquid procured from a first aid kit.  

“How did this happen?”  Levi grumbled, focusing on the task of cleaning the wound.  He took the matter very seriously; in the underground people died from injuries like this.  

“Jacobs had been grabbed by a titan, I jumped in as soon as I could.  The thing was abnormal, just flicked its arm out at me and sent me to the ground.  I’m lucky it wasn’t worse, honestly.”

Levi narrowed his eyes.  “The whole thing was a shitshow.  This never would have happened if you’d been leading us.”  He looked at Erwin, and his heart did that weird little flippy thing that he hated.  His eyes were so fucking gorgeous, it was probably illegal.  “You should be commander.  Shadis doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

Erwin smiled then, and Levi wondered if they’d fuck.  He’d had guys staring at him like Erwin did his whole life, and usually it culminated in him getting pinned to a wall, him getting kissed, and him slamming his knee up into a set of balls until the hands let go.  But Erwin never touched Levi without his permission… it was baffling.  The man made no sense.  

“Keith tries his best.”  Erwin reasoned, and Levi let his eyes slide along the line of his perfect jaw.  “He’s assured me he’s put me forward as a candidate for future commander, if and when the time comes.  I’ll just have to be patient.”

**

The attack on Shingashina is unexpected and unprecedented.  The worst attack in human history, and the SC was nowhere to be found.  Shadis’ resignation was abrupt and unsurprising, and Erwin Smith was proudly named the thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps.

There was hardly room for celebration… humanity had lost a third of its resources in one day, it was on the brink of starvation, drastic measures would need to be taken and it would all fall on Erwin’s shoulders.   Levi’s heart swelled with pride as Zachley placed the green bolo tie around Erwin’s neck, and nodded his approval as the newest commander marched proudly towards a new future.

He was beautiful, he was charismatic, he inspired confidence wherever he went.  This was a man who could lead humanity to victory, this was a man who could change the world.  Yet Levi could see the uncertainty in his eyes, the slight hesitation in his face.  He followed Erwin to his new office, ignoring the way people watched him linger in Erwin’s shadow.  

Levi wasn’t good at things like this.  He closed the door behind himself and admired the way Erwin stood so tall and so proud with the weight of humanity on his shoulders.  “Looks good.”  Levi said plainly, gesturing to the tie.  “I trust you.”  He added.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever said that to another human being, and he hoped the gravity of his statement wasn’t lost on the commander.

Erwin’s eyes were warm, his smile deep and genuine.  “Thank you, Levi.  That means a lot.”  

Oh, fuck it.  Levi took Erwin’s hand and brought it to his lips, delicately kissing the thick red scar which gnarled the middle of his palm.  He darted his eyes up, and Erwin looked genuinely astonished, but pleased.  

“Levi..”  Erwin started, but Levi wasn’t interested in talking.  He brought their lips together and silenced the commander.  

Levi had assumed their first fuck would be all teeth and tearing at clothes, frenzy and desperation and undignified grunting but… it wasn’t.  It was reverence, it was affection, it was bordering on the divine.   He took his time with Erwin, stripped him down and let his eyes wander.  His heart ached, and he reveled in the feeling.  

This was the man he would follow for the rest of his life.  The man he would kill and die for, the man who would save humanity and all that was good in the world.  He wanted to be at his side, he wanted to aid him, to enable him, to move mountains and see that gorgeous smile again.  

Erwin Smith was everything.  And this was only the beginning.  


End file.
